


New Year

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [49]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Couch Cuddles, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sleepy Stephen Strange, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, obligatory new years fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Stephen and Tony bring in the New Year with a sleepy kiss.





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> fluffity fluff

   “Stephen? Stephen, love wake up.”

   Stephen was coaxed back to consciousness by Tony’s low voice, insistent as it was amused. At first he tried to ignore it, burrowing further into the heat he felt all along his back, ducking his head downwards into the cushions beneath him and his trembling hand tugging the blanket draped over them closer.

   There was a slight chuckle in his ear, breath ghosting across it and Stephen had to suppress a shiver, refused to be wake so easily. Fingers slid into his hair, petting for a moment and Stephen was instantly soothed, his entire body relaxing with the gentle touch, his head leaning into it contently as his mind started to go fuzzy again.

   Another hand slid around his waist and Stephen let out a satisfied sigh, leaning all of his weight back. Another chuckle, and the fingers in his hair suddenly tugged, not harshly but enough to get Stephen’s attention, who yanked his head away and back into the cushion with a growl.

   “Come on grumpy, you need to wake up. Its almost time.”

   “Time for what?” he mumbled, despite himself.

   “Its almost midnight.”

   “So?”

   The fingers tugged again, the arm around his waist squeezing him gently, “I want my New Years kiss, after the shit show of a year we’ve had I’d like to start this one off right.”

   Stephen let out a low groan, stretching his legs out fully and straightening his back. Slowly, very slowly, he opened his eyes in the dark room, still blinking harshly in the very dim light coming from the warm lamp on the coffee table at their feet, “when did you turn off the TV?” he asked in confusion.

   “few minutes ago, couldn’t focus on it anyway with your adorable ass in front of me.”

   Stephen didn’t bother responding, instead he forcibly worked on turning himself, enjoying the feeling of Tony’s arm holding him steady as he did so. The couch was almost too small for the two of them, though maybe that was why Tony seemed to love it so much. When he was finally facing his lover, Stephen blinked up at his soft smile, his warm eyes filled to the brim with adoration. He frowned, and immediately hid his face in the man’s chest, hateful of the man’s good mood. It didn’t matter if it was the middle of the night or early morning, Stephen’s ‘not a morning person syndrome’ was present whenever he was forced awake.

   He felt more then heard Tony’s sigh, “Stubborn idiot.”

   Stephen tilted his head up just enough to nip at the exposed skin of his lover’s neck, making him give a full-bodied flinch, “be nice,” he admonished quietly. “I deserve to sleep after the week I’ve had.”

   “I’ll let you sleep all you want in a minute,” just as his sentenced finished there was a quiet ding from the armrest above them. Tony stretched up and tapped it before sliding that same hand under Stephen’s chin and gently lifting it.

   He went willingly despite his grumbling, even went so far as to force his eyes back open to see Tony’s little smirk as he paused not an inch from his mouth, his warm breath filling the air between them, “happy New Years.”

   Stephen hummed, “and to many more.”

   Tony lowered his lips onto Stephen in an incredibly gentle kiss, Stephen allowed his eyes to slide closed and patiently waited as Tony pressed one, two, three delicate kisses against them before leaning back only to press a firm one directly against his forehead. They stayed that way for several long moments and Stephen’s mind remained gratefully blank, reveling in the obvious love and worship his lover held for him on nights like these.

   As soon as he pulled back, however, Stephen went back to his burrow, this time against his throat while Tony’s hand went back to petting his hair. In his haze of sleepiness Stephen smiled contently and pressed his own kisses to Tony’s neck, suckling on the skin there occasionally, though never enough to leave a mark. He listened in the silence of the night to Tony’s stuttered breathing, and simply enjoyed how thoroughly he owned this man.

   An undetermined amount of time passed before Tony squeezed his shoulder lightly, “we should move to the bed, we aren’t as young as we used to be.”

   “That would involve moving,” he murmured.

   “Yeah, that’s usually how it works.”

   “Bit longer,” he answered and earned Tony’s amused little grunt.

   “You do realize its nearly one right?”

   “Hmm,”

   Silence fell upon them again, but Stephen was far more awake, knew sometime soon Tony would gently extricate himself and pull him up with that exasperated insistence, but with that look on his face he always got when he had to take care of him, when Stephen made him feel useful. He wasn’t the only one who had a hard week.

   Then quietly, “you know, I wasn’t sure we would make it this far.”

   Stephen pulled back, recognizing the tightness in Tony’s face, noted the faraway gaze in his eyes. He slid his hand up to cup his lover’s cheek, made him meet his own eyes which were stern and loving, “I knew. Thanos never stood a chance against you, and I promise you we’ll see at least one more year.”

   Tony blinked down at him, before his eyes widened with realization. In theory Stephen was never meant to divulge just how much of the future he had seen on Titan, but it was infinitely worth it to chase the haunted look from his lover’s eye.

   “You’re a miracle and a half,” he whispered.

   Stephen rolled his eyes, “hardly, but I guess it really is time to go to bed. You are becoming delusional.”

   Tony just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Some cute boys :)  
> I currently have three LOOOOONG stories I'm working on. Which means minor posts may or may not be delayed in favour of them. Regardless, I hope to post again soon, I hope everyone had a wonderful New Years :)


End file.
